Recently, attention has been drawn to a flat-type display as a display device, for example, a plasma display has been put into practical use. The plasma display has received attention because it permits upsizing easily and allows high brightness and wide viewing-angle to be attained. However, since the configuration of the display is complicated and a manufacturing process thereof also is complicated, the cost of the current display still remains high, although there has been improvement.
In Embodiment 11, the light-emitting body 143 was applied at an upper layer portion of the substrate 30 and a heat treatment was conducted thereto. However, the light-emitting body 143 may be applied on a PET film, for instance, the PET film may be peeled off and a heat treatment may be conducted, and then a substrate may be attached thereto. Herein, as an adhesive for this step, a colloidal silica aqueous solution or a colloidal alumina aqueous solution was used, which was dried at 100 to 200° C., whereby a contact strength could be increased.
As displays utilizing discharge other than the plasma display that has been put into practical use, a proposed one is as described in JP H11(1999)-162640 A, such that, within an enclosing container, organic phosphor molecules are absorbed on at least a surface of porous particles (metal oxides or high-polymer spherical particles), and a positive electrode and a negative electrode further are formed on a surface thereof. A DC electric field is applied to these electrodes so as to induce discharge, thus allowing light-emission. Furthermore, JP S59(1984)-18558 A proposes that light is emitted by using ultraviolet rays generated by glow-discharge of a rare gas, such as He and Xe, in a vacuum between electrodes arranged at phosphors.
The above light-emitting element described in JP H11(1999)-162640 A has the problems of a deterioration of brightness and a degradation of reliability, which are due to vaporization (sublimation) of organic phosphor molecules caused by a voltage load or heat generated by discharge.
Furthermore, in order to generate glow discharge, the invention described in JP S59(1984)-18558 A requires the application of a high voltage and the vacuum encapsulation of a rare gas.